High School with Sakura Haruno
by whitegraywolf
Summary: like to invite you to my life. The story of me, Sakura Haruno. A High school Junior with hopes of finding true friends, goals, love, and feeling comfortable with being me, and not what others what me to be. SasuXSaku Sasuke likes boys- Sakura :P
1. My neon papered butt

**Hey guys this chapter is short, cause it's an intro. The chapters will get longer. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in Naruto**

**Story title: High School with Sakura Haruno **

There is this certain feeling deep down inside of me. A weird feeling that I can't describe, a tingling melting feeling in my chest, possibly heartburn? But my whole sixteen years of living, I've never felt a feeling like its about to rip out of my chest, my stomach going in knots, and a headache developing as I speak, I can only blame on person.

He was looking at me, with those eyes. Black mysterious eyes that annoyed me on a typical day, but he was starring at me intensely. It was more like zoned in on me, like I was a target. Could it possibly be the bright greet neon pants I was wearing? Possibly, but still.

My pink eyebrows arched up at him, nostrils flaring. I was annoyed, and he just wouldn't quit starring at me. He knew that I was annoyed, and a small smirk tugged at his lips.

I standing by my locker, trying to block his stare out of my mind, but I could feel his presence. I felt more uncomfortable, while I scrambled to find my history book. _'Come on, history book! Where are you? Even in distress, you always seem to piss me off!' _ My nostrils flared even more, my lips set in a form line. I looked over my shoulder, and he was still leaning on a locker starring at me. My emerald eyes and his black eyes meet for a minute, and I snapped my head forward. It wasn't my fault that my locker was horribly messy… well maybe a bit. Sweaters, old papers, books shattered all over the place. It was hopeless to find anything in this locker.

The bell rang for first period, and I slammed my locker in disgust, and annoyance. _'Whatever the teacher going to have to deal with me not having a book,_' I fumed in my mind. Right when I was going to turn on my heel, I felt someone behind me. Someone warm behind me, and my eyes widened. This person ever so coolly put their lips up to my right ear, and whispered in it.

"Haruno, you got toilet paper stuck to your pant's butt,"

I knew who it was, and its made me even more pissed off. I eyed him over my shoulder, with narrowed eyes. I didn't know what to think, but I knew why he was starring at me now. I wonder how many people noticed the paper cape on my butt?

Sasuke Uchiha had a huge smirk on his lips. His raven glossy hair framed down on his face, and his eyes look emotionless. The teen had his hands in his blue jeans pockets, as he gave me a amused look. I was going to kill him, I really was. I don't care if he is Mr. popular, he will be Mr. I have a black eye to match my stupid duck butt hair.

I gritted my teeth. _'Don't let him get to you, Sakura._' I wasn't going to let him stress me, even know I was. Never show it is my motto.

"Would you be a nice little boy, and pull the paper of my butt, Uchiha," I grunted.

"No way in hell, I'm going near your neon papered butt," he said, and walked away. So he noticed the pants… good for him.

I let out a little scream of frustration. This couldn't get have happen to a nicer person.

Hi I'm Sakura Haurno

I'm sixteen years old

Never had a boyfriend, and don't' get me started on love

Never been kissed

Never got on the honor roll

Hates cheerleaders, and blonds

And I hate Sasuke Uchiha

I like to invite you to my life. The story of me, Sakura Haruno. A simple High school Junior with hopes of being an artist. I'm going to tell you about high school , the real story. The true best friends that are weird, but they would stick by you no matter what. The mean girls that every high school has. The feeling when you fall in love for the first time. Having hard decision on what you want to do in life, and the people you want to remain in your life. That feeling of wanting to go with what others think.

High school is about the most embarrassing time of your life. Lucky for you people, my life is full of embarrassing moments, but you just have to live your life regardless of what happens.

Need less to say, I'm making a poster of Sasuke when I get home. I finally have a use for my dart collection.

This is my life, my world and I just go with the flow.

Muffins and keyboards, Love Sakura Haruno

**Next chapter….**

**You know everyone has that weird person that likes you. That person that just doesn't get the hint, and constantly thrives for your attention. Well, I have a person like that. Carl the computer geek, and trust me his name fits to a T. I cant help but noticed that Carl is eyeing me up right now from the stands as I stand in the middle of the gym with my hockey stick. Thank god, Sasuke is the goalie. Time to let out some frustration baby! : ) **


	2. Gym class

**High School with Sakura Haruno. Chapter 2**

**I do not own naruto. **

Every high school has that one girl that everyone envies. Boys want her, girls hate her. I just don't give a damn. Anyway, she usually the head cheerleader, or her daddy's owns a lot of money, it's all the same. This dream girl is a bitch, home wrecker, slut, or just plain dumb, because frankly she is. But you always have the jealous girls, who try to start stuff. I constantly have to hear rumors come out of girl's mouths about others girl. I just don't really care, but sometimes I get bored, and listen in to. I've learned over the years that guys make better friends than girls, hands down!

"OMG, Sakura! So I was like sitting on his bed with him, and he totally leaned over and kissed me! It was the cutest thing in the world!" her voice whipped me out of my trance like state, as I was starring at the chalkboard for like fifteen minutes. My head lazily turned over to the right desk of my mind, my hand resting against my cheek supported by the desk.

Ino Yamanaka, the girl that everyone envied. Like I said, people constantly talked crap on Ino, and yes she is the head cheerleader. And yes she is a bitch, but I've know her since I was a toddler, so I overlook that. Ino is my best friend to everyone's surprise.

OMG! The emo is friends with cheerleader!

So shocking, and im not an emo, I just like colored skinny pants. No crime there!

"really," I said in a tone that I really didn't care, but Ino got mad when she thought I was paying attention to what she was saying.

"ya, it was amazing. I finally think I've found the guy, who will treat me right." She sighed dreamily, flicking her long ponytail.

Ino has gone through a lot of guys, and they tend to her hurt her, or cheat. I'll end up getting a call, her bawling on the phone, and me getting pissed ready to threaten to beat someone with a baseball bat. It's a cycle I guess. I've gotten so used to Ino's hardship with men, it's just gives me all the reason to disown having a boyfriend, too much drama.

"but I really hope Sasuke would give me a chance, but I gave him my number, and he never called back. I must be fat, or too ugly," Ino lowered her head.

I rolled my emerald eyes. What is with pretty girls, and thinking they're too ugly. Guys like you, your constantly called pretty, you are pretty then! And girls who look like toothpicks thinking they are fat? I just want to tell them to eat a huge hamburger, but they just say, "Oh cause I'm fat, right?"

But Sasuke Uchiha never gives anyone a chance, never. I don't think he has even had a girlfriend before. Haha loser, …. Oh wait I haven't either. He thinks he is all mighty to even have a girl touch him, I wonder if he likes dude. I should ask him later.

"Ino, shut up. You know you're pretty, and your defiantly not fat. Maybe in the head though by the way you think," I sighed. "and Sasuke's a homo."

Ino let out a little chuckle, "Sakura, your so evil."

"I know," I flashed her a full smile.

The bell for the end of the class rang out, and I quickly grabbed my book bag under my desk. I made it to the doorway, and I heard Ino to wait up for me, so I stopped by the door.

-X-X-X

I always walk to my gym class with Ino. She would walk right beside me, flipping that long ponytail of hers, and talking today's gossip.

I really wasn't playing attention to her, I was still annoyed by Sasuke for what happened earlier. Oh I bet he thinks it is so funny that I had toilet paper stuck to my butt, he is probably still laughing about it now. I clutched my arm tighter around my books that I held to my chest. My emerald eyes glaring forward, people probably thought I was going to kill someone. They must be mind readers!

"I hate gym, worst class of the day," Ino groaned beside. "I hate getting all sweaty."

I rolled my eyes at her, she was such a little girl when it came to gym. She would usually just stand there, while everyone around her played the sport. Ino was lazy when it came to doing things at gym, even know she was a cheerleading. If it wasn't cheerleading, nothing else matter to her. But yet again, I was quite lazy myself in gym. The ball would come right at me, and I would move out of the way to avoid getting hit. I would always hear from the teacher, "Haruno! Go for the ball." I'll think about going for the ball, but then I won't. I'm an artist, not no athlete.

Ino and I entered the women's locker room, much to our dislike. Most of the girls already had their gym outfits on that consisted on a white t, and black shorts. We were late as usual to gym, Ino had to stop at her locker, and recoat her lip gloss in her locker mirror. I don't know what made me more annoyed, the fact that we were late, or how damn long it takes Ino to put on lip gloss.

I went over to my locker, and threw my gym ground on the floor. I took a seat on the bench by my locker, and stripped of my t-shirt.

One of the girls beside me who had auburn hair, and by far the biggest bitch I shall encounter looked over at me and laughed. April, so called biggest bitch was a huge daddy's girl, and constantly ragged on me. She was is cheerleader, and has been trying to out due Ino for head cheerleader. HA! Never going to happen.

I looked over at her, with narrowed eyes. Her glossed lips turned into a smirk, "nice A- cup, freak."

I smiled brightly, and grabbed by bra, "All natural baby, and how much did yours cost?"

April huffed, and muttered something that wasn't nice. It wasn't my fault that her oversized boobs look fake. There have been rumors that she has got them done, which was not a surprise.

The bell for gym rang, and I rushed to put my gym outfit on. I end up rushing out of the locker room, and meet up with everyone in the middle of the court like an idiot.

The teacher looked at our class, with his stern black eyes. He never smiled, and look like he could rip a chicken's head off with his mouth. He was bald, and dressed in his usual black track suit.

His arms were crossed, "today class, we are going to play hockey."

There was a couple of whoops from the guys that were excited, and mostly the girls just groaned. I groaned to myself, I hate hockey. Worst. Sport. Ever! I always ended up getting my ankles hit by the puck, and the puck would glide past me, and I would stupidly miss the puck. Let's just say no body wanted me to be on their teams.

Sasuke, who just happened to be in my class, was standing in front on me. Great, so loved it! "Haruno playing Hockey," he let out a muffled laugh, and so did his Naruto friend beside him did too. I rolled my eyes, _oh we got an emo comedian in the class._

I ended up getting on the same side as Ino, which was a little better, but it still bothered me that we were playing hockey.

I stood on the far right of the court, so I wouldn't be in the game as much, and less interaction. Much to my luck I could feel brown eyes staring at me up and down. Those said eyes were in the stands right next to me, and was waving me down. "Go Sakura!" his voice felt like he was right next to mine, and I hated it. I gripped the hockey stick tighter. "Carl," I gritted my teeth together.

Carl was in the same grade as mine, and as long as I could remember he always had a crush on me. It was very annoying, cause well… he was annoying. He had a high pitched nasally voice, thick black classes, freckles' all over, and he was like 300 pounds. Oh Carl would come every gym class to see me to gym, even know I never really got into the game at all. The only thing he was good at was fixing computers, and that's where he needed to be, not here!

I gritted my teeth louder. This day was horrible, and on top of that Carl was here. I could feel my blood boil from his voice. I wanted to punch a teddy bear right now, or something that was good and holy just so I could feel like I was a badass.

I stood there in anger, as I heard my teacher yell out, "Haruno, go for the puck."

Right now, I didn't give a damn, as I sprinted towards the puck. It was coming straight towards, and ran up to it. I was about half way down the court, and I swung back on my stick. "CHHHAAAA!" I let out in frustration, as my stick swung forward, and connected with the puck.

My teacher's eyes widened at the sound of the puck made from hitting the stick. I didn't really know what direction I shoot the puck, only that I shoot it straight forward. I needed to let out frustration, as I took a breath from my sudden energy burst.

Next thing I know, I hear must of the girls in the class let out a wail. "SASUKKKE!" they cried out in unison, as my head snapped up, and wondered what the hell was going on. Apparently, Sasuke was the goalie, and my puck (which, me Sakura Haruno hit) smacked him right in the face. Sasuke was already down on the ground holding his face, while girls surrounded him for comfort.

All I could think was…. Karma is a bitch, isn't Sasuke Uchiha.

**:D dear diary, I totally pawned Sasuke Uchiha today. Yes, there is a god, and he likes me today **

**Muffins and Keyboards, Sakura Haruno. **


End file.
